Snowfall
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: An exploration of Miyagi's high school years, including his family, his school, and how he came to meet and love "Sensei." Hope you give it a whirl!
1. Chapter 1

_"The death of a beautiful woman is unquestionably the most poetical topic in the world."_

– Edgar Allan Poe

**Snowfall**

**Prelude**

_"Miyagi…scoot over…" A sleepy voice mumbled, drawing the man's mind further into the world of the morning. Miyagi cracked open an eye, his first sight a mop of honey blonde hair curled tightly into his chest, and his second the very close edge of the bed. The lean man shifted his legs and moved more towards the center of the mattress, dragging Shinobu with him. Once they were comfortably situated, the youth rolled over onto his back, enabling Miyagi to see his slumbering face._

_The dark haired man gave a slight yawn, then leaned down and planted a dry kiss on Shinobu's forehead. The action brought a quiet murmur from the boy, and Shinobu wrapped his arm around Miyagi, snuggling closer to him. Miyagi yawned again, glancing around the room with groggy eyes, and Shinobu shifted even closer to him, a slight shiver coursing through his petite body._

_Miyagi's eyebrows furrowed at this, and he immediately picked up that it was noticeably cooler in the room before they'd gone to bed. He reached over to his side of the bed and pulled the thermostat remote off the nightstand, clicking the temp up a few notches as he smoothed his hand along Shinobu's back._

_Miyagi settled back down, but he wondered at why it had gotten so cold in one night, but as he laid his head on top of the soft golden one, he found his answer._

_The window on the opposite wall had been glossed over in a blanket of white, and he could faintly see more frosty tendrils falling in the distance._

_Miyagi's lips parted, and he felt tendrils of a different sort begin to stir nostalgic memories in his mind._

_It was snowing._

_Shinobu noticed that Miyagi's breathing changed, and his gray eyes fluttered open to see a look of frozen contemplation on his lover's face._

_"…Miyagi?….Miyagi?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Walking Backwards**

"Miyagi?…Miyagi-kun? Are you even listening to me?" Nabari spoke, his tone taking on the slightest bit of edge as he looked at the teenage student across from him.

Miyagi Yoh's dark eyes blinked a few times and he lifted his head back towards his teacher, his face as slate blank as always.

Seeing that he had at least some of the boy's attention again, for however briefly, the guidance counselor continued.

"Now Miyagi-kun, if we look at aptitude tests that you took three years ago in middle school, it shows that you are highly sensitive to academic content and also that you are more than capable of thinking logically and critically in terms of tests and school." Nabari drawled, flipping through the manila file. Even though the counselor knew he should be keeping eye contact with the student, he pretended to be looking at the papers as he talked. With any other student this had never been a problem, in fact, the stare treatment was usually an effective way of sizing them up. Seeing which ones looked away and which ones tried to visually fight back. It was a good method of judging temperament, as well as making sure they were paying him mind.

But with this one, it was different.

Miyagi Yoh.

It was a name that made his teachers' normally keen perceptions fade into the dull, as no one knew quite what to do with the name or the boy who bore it. Already he was in his last year of high school, and not one of his adult peers could figure him out, though many had theories.

Apathetic. Dull minded. Lazy. Just to name a few.

Even Nabari, having spent many an hour counseling (or trying to) the student had his own set of ideas about his inner tickings, but he was shrewd enough not to voice them in front of others. Mouthing off about students among your peers wasn't really a stellar idea when you were up for tenure.

But though Nabari would not have had the slightest bit of trouble staring and talking down his students to light a fire under their low scoring rears, he had found years ago that with Miyagi, he simply could not do it. And it was mostly because of the youth's dark eyes.

They were empty.

None of the normal emotions that swirled around in a senior's irises called home to this boy's sight. Not a twinge of determination, anger, fear, apprehension, or haughty pride could be seen. In fact, the counselor had privately wondered for years what he would find if a scalpel was taken to the boy's face. If his skin was slit open and his fleshy layers stripped away, what would he find? Would there be organs? Blood? A heart beating?

Or would he be stuffed with cotton and sawdust like a glass eyed doll? It would certainly explain why that unnerving, lifeless face of his never changed.

Shaking away the disturbing thought, Nabari continued, stealing brief glances at the youth's face as he spoke.

"The thing is Miyagi-kun, that since that test, your scores have not gotten better. In fact, they've gotten progressively worse in your three years here. They aren't horrible by any standard, you rank around the middle in your class, but they are so backward from the brilliance you showed that it worries me.

"Miyagi-kun, do you have any idea where you could end up in life with a high score like that? What kind of greatness you could achieve so naturally?" Nabari spoke, gesturing towards the window where fall leaves blew high in the wind.

But the dark marbles of Miyagi's eyes did not answer, and he replied one word in a monotone whisper.

"No."

Nabari sighed, folding the envelope shut and setting it on his desk. That plan had been a long shot anyways, and he wasn't surprised that it hadn't worked. In fact, if his theory was right, he really had an impossible amount of work cut out for him.

The thing was, Nabari knew for a fact that Miyagi was intelligent, and the fact that he never skipped class signified he wasn't lazy or defiant. No, this boy was different, a sort of diamond caked between layers of dirt and rough that would require monstrous amounts of unearthing.

Because if his hunch was right, Miyagi wasn't stupid.

He was just entirely and impossibly unmotivated.

And that was probably the most difficult problem the counselor and the boy's teachers could comprehend.

But still, even if the boy was a lost cause (he only had one year left after all), the determined nature that had made him a high school counselor made Nabari try one last thing. The studious man leaned forward against his desk, intertwining his fingers and giving Miyagi a slight smile.

"Miyagi-kun, let me ask you something."

The boy continued to stare in response.

"Miyagi-kun," Nabari murmured. "Do you _enjoy_ school?"

Seeing the slightest furrow in the boy's prominent black brow, Nabari knew his thrown loop was starting to make the boy think. After all, considering the boy's demeanor and academic performance, it was a counterintuitive (stupid) question.

Nabari watched closely as Miyagi thought it over, then lifted his shoulders in a small shrug.

"…I don't know."

Seeing as how he hadn't given an affirmative "yes" or "no," Nabari gathered that his theory was more correct than he'd originally thought. And seeing as how this was an unusual case, he knew unusual advice would be in order.

The counselor gave a small sigh, leaning further towards the boy.

"Miyagi-kun," He said sincerely. "This is not something I usually tell the students, but in your case I find it appropriate. Have you ever considered the thought that…school should be fun?"

A few blinks served as a reply.

"You see Miyagi," He continued. "I know we teachers like to pound it into you that school is serious and that your futures are at stake, but it's also true that learning is a wonderful, enjoyable thing, and we can all traverse our daily paths with both respect _and _pleasure. Listen Miyagi-kun, is there anything that you enjoy? What do you like? What's the one thing that you get up for in the morning?"

Nabari watched hopefully as those dark eyes flickered briefly down to the floor in thought. But once they rose again, Miyagi only gave another noncommittal shrug and went back to blank.

Nabari gave a slight sigh, but he managed to smile at the boy.

"Well, I would encourage you to think about that as we start this new school year, all right? Now you better get over to your homeroom. Class will be starting shortly."

The youth reached down and picked up his school bag, giving a bow to the teacher as he walked out of the office.

But in spite of the hopeful air of their discussion, as Miyagi left both the student and counselor only felt like they were walking backwards yet again.

* * *

><p>Hello readers, and here I am starting another fic :)<p>

I know. Bad Flamingo. But hey, I just can't seem to resist those plot bunnies :)

This fic is going to be a bit different from my others since it's a tragedy and the ending is already known. But I hope to do a good job with this story, especially considering Miyagi is one of my most favorite characters in Junjou and I'm a huge Terrorist fan (though unfortunately dear Shinobu is not going to be in it. Sad face.)

Hope you are all enjoying! Drop me a line and let me know what you all like. I appreciate you all oh so much :)

Love,

TBF101


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Shades of Gray**

As first days of school went, this one was neither better nor worse than the norm. It was the same old drone of syllabi, review of old material, and introductions to whole new worlds of boring that they would be covering in the next ten months. In fact, the day itself had been a repeat of many lackluster first days before it, except a small detail. The homeroom teacher of Senior class B was not able to be present for the day, so the students had been overseen by a substitute. But even that failed to warm or cool the color of gray formality.

Miyagi Yoh appeared to take it all in, though no one could say for sure if the boy had absorbed a word or even if he cared to. He merely sat, his chin resting on his elbow, his eyes wandering from his desk to the window that viewed the various sports fields outside the school. However, as the seconds ticked towards the hour of release, even he found his eyes wandering to the clock, willing that stupid minute hand to move faster.

The first day of school ended in short order, and as the students all filed a little too enthusiastically out of the classroom, already chattering about after schools clubs and other plans. Yoh began to slide his untouched books into his bag, all the while fully aware that two anxious eyes were scrutinizing him from two desks over.

He knew immediately who it was, though it was hardly enough to raise his sight, let alone spark emotion.

Mashiba Midori was a fellow senior who had confessed to Yoh over the summer and had begged him to go on a date with her. Seeing no harm in it, he had agreed and they had gone to an amusement park. She had appeared to have a good time, and had cheerfully said that she would call him. However, as the summer ended Yoh had not heard a single word from her. He had been slightly puzzled by her actions, but as she was the one who has instigated their "relationship," maybe she had reconsidered. Yoh had left it at that, but earlier that morning as he'd exited Counselor Nabari's office, he had overheard a couple of senior girls talking about them. Apparently Midori was heartbroken that Miyagi had not tried to contact her, and she was extremely distressed about it.

The straightforward mind of the youth had grown even more perplexed at the information, and even now he wondered why the girl hadn't just talked to him. He glanced over to the corner of the room, where the girl was chatting with a few of her friends. Even though reading people was not a specialty of his, to some degree he could pick up that she seemed a bit depressed.

The slightest furrow took hold of the teen's brow, and the corners of his mouth frowned as he pondered the enigma. Why didn't she just come over? Why make eyes at him when they both knew she wanted more?

But the creased lines in his face were erased shortly, and Yoh walked across the room and exited without giving her another thought.

As he headed down the hall, a ringing of laughter caught his ear and his gaze slid over to another large group of seniors, the center of which was a popular student named Takahashi Kazuhiko. Yoh slowed his gait and studied the other senior's expression, which seemed to be set in a permanent laughing smile overset by sparkling green eyes. Add those two components to the fact that the boy was handsome and friendly, and he was a winning combination for any girl at the school. And the genetic lottery certainly hadn't gone unnoticed as Takahashi was rarely seen outside a pack, unlike Miyagi who was a lone wolfer. Yoh watched as someone told an apparent joke and it took Takahashi much longer than everyone else to get the punch line. Someone then laughed at his slow thinking, but rather than become embarrassed, Takahashi just grinned a carefree smile and laughed back. Though these kind of things weren't unusual in the least, as while Takahashi excelled socially his grades were almost as bad as Miyagi's. And he had actually tried.

As Yoh passed, another senior glanced up and gave him a wave, trailing after him in a loping jog.

"Oy, Miyagi-kun, What's up?" He grinned, his golden blonde bangs falling in front of his eyes.

"Nothing." Yoh replied quietly, nodding to the other boy, Hikari Katsuro.

"Mhmm. I hear ya." The blonde mused. "Class is so boring the first day. I shoulda just skipped."

When Miyagi didn't reply, Katsuro chuckled lightly under his breath and continued the conversation for them both.

"It's senior year though and it's gonna be awesome. Varsity soccer starts in two weeks and I'm finally captain." He grinned proudly. "Speaking of which, you should try out this year. You were damn good in middle school and we really need stronger players on the offense. So how 'bout it?"

Yoh shrugged.

"…I'll think about it." He replied in monotone.

"M'kay." Katsuro chuckled. "Let me know. Hey… can I ask you a quick question?…Are—Are you and Mashiba…still going out?"

At the mention of the girl, Yoh glanced over, meeting Katsuro's earnest blue eyes.

"I heard you guys went on a date this summer, but I never really see you two together. So, is she your girlfriend?"

Yoh's feet halted and his mind rolled in steady turns as he pondered the seemingly simple question. He recalled the girl's smiling face and memories of their date, as well as their lacking current situation. But what confused the youth the most was just the fact that he just plain didn't know, and so when the option of saying "yes" and regaining contact with her was presented, he released it as quickly as it came.

"No." He replied, starting to walk again. Katsuro followed, his expression somewhat apprehensive.  
>"So then…is it okay?"<p>

"Is what?" Yoh spoke.

"If I ask her out. Do you mind?" The blonde said, fully aware that he could be dancing on thin ice.

Yoh didn't stop, and Katsuro waited on needles as the taller boy took hold of an exit door and pulled it open.

"I don't care." He replied.

"Oh. Well thanks! Ja!" Katsuro called just before the door shut.

Yoh headed down the front steps of the high school, his expression cast in stone as his feet took him in the direction of his apartment building.

* * *

><p>Hello again and thank you all for reading and giving such awesome reviews. I doubt many people will touch this story considering it's a tragedy (and a hetero tragedy at that. God it's so weird to be writing this in the JR section, though I do write het as well.) and I sincerely appreciate the feedbackies ^_^ Thank you all for taking an interest in my work.<p>

**Fauchocolat**- Lol, it's okay if you're not a big terrorist fan :) everyone has their own cup of tea, but I'm glad this was peaked your interest! And as for where this fic is going, whatever you're thinking well...it's probably not far off.

**Puppfacetwo**- thank you for your faithful reads and reviews! ^_^ Hope you can enjoy the different flavor of this story as well.

**Sangosnow26**- Aww what a sweetheart you are :3 I'm ecstatic that you are happy to be reading this. And yes, Miyagi is not very well explored at all (though my cyber seme Cerberus has done a marvelous job of Shinobu's past in many of her fics.) which is why I wanted to write about him falling for Sensei. I always thought the way he pined for her even after death for so many decades was beautiful. Also I'm incredibly morbid, so I thought a death fic and me would be a good fit. Anyways thank you so much and many happy readings to you! ^_^

**Ricchan14**- :) Oh, you've made this flamingo blush. Thanks for the awesome review!

**Don't Preach**- My high school teachers had tenure, so I think so... if not oh well :) It's fanfiction. I could have the electric pencil sharpener have tenure XD LOL. And yeah you know Miyagi does really resemble the young Takano, though I'm going to really try to differentiate them as well since they grow up to be so different. And since you've had so much fun with Akihiko, Misaki, and Hiroki's background (then again, jesus who HAVEN'T you done? oh yeah...Miyagi :D) I decided to take up this torch and give his past flesh as well. I find it incredibly satisfying to paint a fitting backstory and to read others (yours) as well.

And oh wow, you know I knew I was picking a lot more different subject matters for my fics, but I didn't realize my tone had changed that much. I guess I shall just revel in the fact that I can show different sides of my writing to my readers and hope we all enjoy :)But I'm so happy to learn that I continue to mature as writer in your eyes. What a compliment! ^_^ Squee...

And lastly, Miyagi's opinions about school may or may not reflect my own ;) I shall leave it at that. Though I must say out of all the Junjou characters in the series, I see myself in Miyagi the most, and we share a very similar mindset of the world. Kisses lovely one!

**Thanks again for reading! We shall meet Miyagi's parents next :) **

**Love,**

**TBF101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Limbo**

Yoh walked up to the second floor of the apartment building, not bothering to wait for the elevator. Once he reached his hall, he turned to the second door on the left and gripped the doorknob, his brow slightly rising when it opened without resistance.

It seemed everyone was home, even though it was mid afternoon and a weekday, but that was becoming a more normal occurrence.

Yoh stepped into the apartment and began to tug off his shoes, lifting his head as he heard clinking sounds in the kitchen.

"Yoh? Is that you?" A deep voice called.

Rather than answer, the boy finished taking off his shoes and placed his backpack by the hall closet as he walked over to the kitchen, glancing beyond the counter at the figure bent over the sink.

"There you are." Miyagi Yoshi asked, closing one eye as he peered down the drain with some difficulty. "How was school?"

"Fine." Yoh answered, trying to peer over his dad's tall shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Oh this blasted drain is acting up again. It's driving me crazy." Yoshi replied with a peeved growl. "Honestly, I thought machines were designed to serve man, not the other way around…"

"…What are you doing home?" The boy asked, turning his gaze over towards the window. Yoshi straightened up, trying to scratch at his neck nonchalantly.

"Well, I got off a bit early today. Can't very well leave you here all by yourself…"

"Where's mom? Is she at work?"

Yoshi didn't turn around, but began to rinse a few dishes in the sink.

"No. She's…having one of her days. She's resting."

Yoh swallowed, knowing all too well what those phrases meant.

"She really hasn't been feeling that well lately, so she may just start doing part time at the office for awhile." The tall man murmured, placing the last of the dirty dishes in the sink and drying his hands.

"So I thought I'd just come home a bit early and make us some dinner." Yoshi continued, finally turning around and giving his son a quiet smile. "Wanna help me rustle up some grub? I know it's early…"

"Sure," Yoh replied. "That's fine."

"Good lad," Yoshi smiled. "Why don't you grab that curry mix out of the cupboard and I'll fire up the rice cooker."

Yoh nodded and walked over to the cupboard. With his long, lanky height he easily reached up and located the curry while Yoshi began to measure out portions of dry rice. Yoh walked over and stood beside him, reading the instructions on the back of box.

"How was school?" Yoshi asked, glancing at his son.

"You asked that already." Yoh replied, the faintest of smiles ghosting over his lips.

"Well what did you answer the first time?" Yoshi chuckled quietly.

"Fine. Same as always."

"Well, you're a senior this year." Yoshi smiled. "That's exciting."

"I guess." Yoh answered, his expression unchanging. The tall boy shifted uncomfortably, but didn't look at his dad as he spoke.

"Dad…maybe I should get a job."

Yoshi glanced over in surprise.

"Where did that come from?"

Yoh shrugged indifferently, trying to hide his unease.

"Maybe it would be good for me. I could start paying a bit of my tuition or something."

Yoshi's prominent black brows furrowed. Though he couldn't help but glance over at the pile of mail they'd received today, where a letter from the high school sat, stating that they were a bit behind on their payments.

Even still, Yoshi shook his head, giving his son a playful nudge.

"Oh come on champ. You shouldn't be worrying about finding a job now. It's your senior year. You should be having fun."

Yoh lips twitched uncomfortably again, but he said nothing. Yoshi studied his son's expression for a second and the blankness disturbed him.

"Speaking of which," He smile, trying to lighten the mood. "I bet the soccer's gonna start up school. Thought about trying out?"

Yoh's dark eyes drifted down to the counter and his hands stilled.

"…I don't know."

Seeing the discomfort in Yoh's eyes, Yoshi also frowned, but quickly tried to shake it off.

"Hey, today I was reading my horoscope in the paper and it said my lucky item was a starfish. Isn't that weird?" He laughed. "I mean, where the heck am I gonna get a starfish?"

His words momentarily brought a smile back to his son's face, and Yoh let out a quiet murmur.

"You're weird dad." He chuckled.

Yoshi laughed in reply.

"Well then you should be worried, 'cause the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Yoh was about to laugh back a retort, when both of them heard a nearby door open. Yoshi immediately stopped what he was doing as a petite woman walked quietly into the kitchen, running a hand through her straight black hair. She lifted tired, baggy eyes up to the two men and let out a sighing yawn.

"Oh I feel so terrible." Miyagi Kikyo murmured, still holding her head.

"What's the matter?" Yoshi asked, coming over to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"I just have this pulsing in my head that I haven't been able to get rid of." She replied, wincing slightly. "I think I'll just take something and go to bed."

Yoshi nodded soberly.

"Are you hungry?"

Kikyo shook her head.

"I'll eat later. I just need to rest." She said, glancing over at Yoh. "Hello dear. How was school?"

"Good." Yoh said, nodding a couple times.

"Glad to hear." Kikyo smiled. "Come give your mother a hug."

Yoshi watched as Yoh stepped over and stood in front of his mother. Kikyo wrapped her slender arms around her son, and his height was so much greater than hers that she could comfortably rest her head against his lithe chest. Yoh reached around and placed a hand between her shoulder blades, but his body remained stiff in their embrace.

After giving Yoshi a quick kiss, Kikyo retreated back to the far side of the apartment, going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. The two men stood in uncomfortable silence for a second before Yoshi went back to preparing the rice.

"Why don't you go change your clothes Yoh? I'll start mixing up the curry."

His son nodded, pulling off his dark blue uniform jacket as he quietly walked out into the living room.

Yoshi watched him go, breathing out a heavy sigh as he studied his son's movements and expression. The boy looked dead today, barely a flicker or thought to buzz around in his head, or so it appeared.

But it wasn't just today.

The boy had never been a particularly extroversive person, but Yoh had friends and interests, or at least he used to…

But as the recent months and years passed, Yoh had changed, and not for the better. Rather than growing outward, Yoh just seemed to be receding into himself more and more. What was worse, Yoshi had a pretty good idea why. Having been married to Kikyo for almost twenty years…Yoshi knew the signs of depression well. Being withdrawn, apathetic, hopeless, Yoshi didn't know the details, but he could recognize the negative trend his son had started to fall into. He had longed hoped that Yoh would not inherit the same mental trials as his mother, and they had raised Yoh with only his happiness in mind. However, as the boy aged more and more, it appeared nature was winning the battle over nurture.

Yoshi's hands grew busier as his mind turned in circles of what he could do to save his son, but in his heart…he doubted whether anyone could.

At his father's bidding, Yoh retreated into his room and shrugged out of his school clothes, pulling on a gray T-shirt and jeans in their place. He glanced dryly around his room, where a few books and clothes were littering the corners of the floor. He stared at them indifferently, then headed back towards his door, knowing his father was waiting for him. Even still as he walked down the hall and back in the living room, he stopped to stare at the large glass aquarium that sat next to the TV. A few kinds of tropical fish floated around in the water, seeming to fly like a flock of birds caught in an east wind.

His mother had always liked the calming qualities of fish, so there was always a colorfully decorated tank in the Miyagi home. As a boy he'd often sat and watched them instead of the TV, marveling at their colors and mystical appearance.

But now as an adult, Yoh's opinion of them had changed. In fact, he was starting to feel contempt for the creatures. They swam around in such carefree bliss, never noticing that they were stuck in a measly 30 gallons when they could have an ocean.

What stupid creatures. Content to live with nearly nothing, not even have the capacity to dream of more.

Yoh's chest sunk slightly as he caught himself having such harsh thoughts of their pets, and he released the angry tendrils from his mind, still staring at the fish.

Then again, maybe he didn't hate them for that reason. Maybe…maybe it was just the way they floated around in suspension. Like they were held up like puppets on strings, having neither the ability to live freely or to die, but only condemned to swim in limbo.

Yoh's chest sank further, and his lips curled downward as he had a brief epiphany.

He too was condemned to swim around in his own wretched limbo.

A limbo called life.

* * *

><p>Once again I would like to thank everyone for their subscriptions, favs, and loyal reviews ^_^ It really means the world to me.<p>

I'm very much liking writing this story. It gives me a chance to put some darker, more melancholy finesse into my fanfiction, which some of my other fics don't allow, considering I became known through my parodies XD Strangely enough, the normal fantasy books I write are very dark as well, so I'm more used to writing that.

The more I write about Miyagi, the more I absolutely love him, though I'm still getting used to calling him "Yoh." Lol, whenever I hear that name the first thing that comes to my mind is Shaman King and that's waaaay different (though it's funny how Miyagi Yoh and Asakura Yoh are both on the lazy side and have to have females light fires under their rear ends XD).

I've also complied a play list of songs that I've been listening to while I pegged down my plot and characters, especially Miyagi, so enjoy those as well. Even though they're kinda all sad too... *head/ desk *

**Miyagi's Playlist**

Comatose— Ayreon

Mad World—Gary Jules

This time—Jonathon Rhys Meyers

Keep Talking—Pink Floyd

Drones—Jed Whedon and the Willing

Das Rad de Schicksals—E Nomine

Moonlight Sonata—Beethoven

I am Only One—We are the Fallen

Wish you were here—Pink Floyd

My Immortal—Evanescence

10,000 Days (Wings for Marie part 2)—Tool

Promised Land—Advent Children Soundtrack

The Wind that Shakes the Barley—Loreena Mckennitt

The Lady of Shalott—Loreena Mckenitt

* * *

><p><strong>Fauchocolat, Ricchan14, Puppyfacetwo, Sangasnow26<strong>- thank you all for your loyal reviews! I know this story is dark and hard to read but I'm so grateful that you took the time to anyway. ^_^ Kisses to all of you!

**Cerberus Revised**- Hope you enjoyed the first look into Miyagi's family! Love you lots! :D

**Next we shall introduce the fabled "Sensei." Hope you stick around!**

**Love, **

**TBF101**


End file.
